Chuva de Pétalas
by ArtisLasair
Summary: "Hoje, quando assisti as flores de cerejeira caírem, pensei em você." Sasuke x Sakura Desafio Feelings Mundo dos Fics, Tema: Saudades


Disclaimer: Naruto & Cia não me pertence, caso contrário o Sasuke deixaria de ser emo e a Sakura teria mais amor-próprio. 

**_"Hoje, quando assisti as flores de cerejeira caírem, pensei em você." (Sasuke x Sakura) Desafio Feelings Mundo dos Fics, Tema: Saudades_**

**_Chuva de Pétalas_**

**_Quanto tempo você seria capaz de esperar pela pessoa amada?_**

**_O amor é um caminho composto de flores e espinhos, alegrias e tristezas, confortos e sofrimentos_**

**_Há muito tempo atrás, alguém havia prometido esperar por mim para sempre_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Um grupo de shinobis segue em silêncio seu **_caminho_** rumo ao país do fogo, em direção à vila ninja de Konoha. Pessoas que, em um passado não muito distante eram considerados inimigos de todas as nações shinobi, mas que agora estavam ligados oficialmente à Vila Oculta da Folha.

Os olhos negros de seu líder não demonstravam os **_sentimentos_** trancados em seu peito, cuja postura imponente amedrontava todos os inimigos que viessem a cruzar seu caminho. Após efetivar sua vingança, Uchiha Sasuke retornara à sua vila natal e aos poucos reconquistara o respeito e a confiança de seus antigos amigos - muito embora o mesmo não pudesse ser dito dos civis e dos elders do conselho.

Leves como o vento, os pés envoltos em chakra tocavam as superfícies das árvores e as deixavam em seguida, como em um ballet restrito aos habilidosos shinobis que faziam-se senhores do espaço anteriormente reservado apenas às aves e aos pequenos animais silvestres que ali residiam.

Logo atrás dele, Karin e Suigetsu começaram a trocar ofensas entre si, seguidos por Juugo que optava por não se envolver por já estar habituado com os constantes desentendimentos da dupla.

Aparentemente, este era um dia como tantos outros para o time Hebi.

Mas não para Uchiha Sasuke.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**_Recordo-me daquelas promessas perdidas, lavadas para a terra pelas suas lágrimas e pela garoa noturna_**

**_Seus olhos refletiam a dor da inocência maculada pela tristeza e sofrimento_**

**_Mesmo que as promessas tenham sido dispersas pelo vento, tais palavras nunca foram esquecidas_**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Subitamente, o líder do grupo diminui a velocidade e pára sobre o galho de uma árvore centenária, dando novas ordens aos demais.

**_"-Vocês seguem sozinhos daqui",_** o rapaz declara, entregando o precioso pergaminho nas mãos de Juugo, sem a menor intenção de fornecer mais informações sobre seus atos.

**_"-Sasuke-sama, mas se você não for conosco, o que diremos ao hokage?"_** – Karin tenta questionar, calando-se assim que o olhar assassino do Sharingan pousou sobre ela.

**_"-Digam ao Dobe que ele saberá onde me encontrar",_** Sasuke resmunga, desaparecendo em um pequeno rodamoinho de folhas e poeira, delegando aos demais shinobis do time Hebi a responsabilidade de concluir a missão sem seu líder.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**_Por mais difícil que seja dizer "Eu te amo"_**

**_Nunca será mais doloroso do que escutar o quanto que você me amou um dia_**

**_E que "amou", nos remete a uma época que não vai mais voltar_**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ao contrário da maioria dos países shinobis, o País do fogo fora abençoado com um clima ameno e agradável, onde a vida explodia em esplendor nas verdes florestas nas mais variadas formas e cores especialmente durante a primavera.

E dentre todos os lugares, existe um santuário em que a natureza se mostra especialmente bela: a floresta de cerejeiras. Neste lugar, as árvores parecem vestir uma roupa de gala durante esta **_estação,_** onde inúmeras e delicadas flores de cerejeira enfeitam os frondosos galhos, dando um ar de sonho infantil à paisagem , com os suaves tons rosados combinando com o céu azul onde nuvens preguiçosas passeiam ao gosto da brisa matutina.

Gradualmente, essa brisa ganha força e se torna um vento que sacode os galhos das árvores e dá inicio ao esperado espetáculo: as delicadas sakuras desprendem-se dos galhos e são carregadas pelo vento. Pequenos rodamoinhos carregam as flores rosadas em uma dança mágica, com a luz do sol sendo refletida nas pequenas gotas de orvalho existentes em algumas flores como se abençoasse a beleza da chuva de pétalas de sakura com seu calor.

Olhos ônix mudam gradualmente para a tonalidade escarlate para assistir o espetáculo da chuva de pétalas que caem ao seu redor formando uma grande espiral perfumado com as flores de cerejeira.

O aroma das flores entorpece os sentidos do rapaz que tem seus cabelos negros desalinhados pelo vento e que por alguns segundos se permite fechar os olhos para entregar-se de vez à sensação de bem estar que invade sua alma.

Este é um momento só dele.

E outro espetáculo como este, somente na próxima primavera.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

O time Hebi se apresenta ao Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, repassando o status da missão cumprida e o recado de seu líder.

Uma sombra passa nos olhos celestes do Rokudaime, que libera o time Hebi sem maiores questionamentos. Suspirando, aquele que já fora o genin mais imprevisível do País do Fogo dirige-se a uma das grandes janelas da torre do Hokage.

O olhar do rapaz perde-se no firmamento azul celeste como seus próprios olhos.

**_"-Eu não preciso que ninguém me diga onde você está, teme. O que você espera mudar agindo desta forma?_**

**_-Todos nós cometemos erros... Mas talvez o seu maior erro tenha sido ignorar os desejos de seu próprio coração, até que fosse tarde demais"._**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**_Sempre amei seus sorrisos_**

**Eu ansiava pelo conforto de seus carinhos**

**_Sua inocência trazia equilíbrio à minha alma maculada_**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sasuke caminha pela trilha de pétalas róseas até chegar à cerejeira mais antiga da floresta apenas para reencontrar alguém que nunca se importara de esperar por ele.

_"Sakura... Você sempre gostou de assistir a queda das flores de cerejeira não é?"._

_"Agora que você não pode mais cumprir as suas promessas, eu farei isso por você"._

_"Por nós dois. Você não precisa ter medo da solidão."_

_"Porque eu sempre estarei aqui com você"._

Uchiha Sasuke fecha seus olhos e inicia uma oração silenciosa, ajoelhado frente à uma singela lapide de mármore branca decorada por desenhos de flores de cerejeira – com o nome Haruno Sakura cuidadosamente talhado.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

**_Não posso mudar o passado, nem quero lamentar por todo meu futuro_**

**_Mas a saudade sangra no meu peito_**

**_E hoje, quando assisti as flores de cerejeira caírem, eu pensei em você_**

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

_Esta fanfic foi escrita para o desafio Feelings do fórum Mundo dos Fics, com o tema "Saudade". Palavras chave: CAMINHO, ESPERA, SENTIMENTOS, ESTAÇÃO, DESEJOS._

_Eu estou me sentindo uma idiota, porque assim que acabei de escrever e comecei a revisar a fic, me deu vontade de chorar enxuga lagrimas isso que é exemplo de feitiço virando contra o feiticeiro._

_Eu também n poderia deixar de citar o fanart que me inspirou a escrever a esta oneshot, vão visitar o fanart da Property of Uchiha que vocês não vão se arrepender: __http://propertyoftheuchiha( ponto)deviantart(ponto)com/art/February-63125166_

_Tks Naru pelo beta xd (e pela paciência)_

_Agora vou para o próximo tema ò-ó/._

_Kissus_

_Artis_


End file.
